Sith Vengeance
by wolf-girl87
Summary: He appeared at the entrance, down the hall. It felt like he was just staring, but I knew what he was doing. He was assessing the hall. Smart man. Too bad he'll be dead soon. I licked my lips in anticipation. I wasn't typically a killer, but putting him down would be a great feeling. -Takes place just after Darth Maul kills Vizsla.- -One shot.- -MaulxBo.-


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Star Wars franchises or its characters. However, I do own the story concept that has been displayed here.

A/N: 01-01-16 – I know it has been far too long since I've written anything on here. So, to start off with the New Year. Here is a random story I have been dreaming about for the past few nights. It's interesting to say the least, due the pairings I've chosen. I don't know why, but I think they would be a fantastic pairing. It just clicked to me while watching an episode of The Clone Wars with my fiancée. Enjoy.

Paring: Darth Maul x Bo-Katan

Rating: Mature. Erotic, lemon.

 **Sith Vengeance**

I aimed for his head, as the shots fired around us. My finger pulled the trigger, for just a moment, his golden eyes looked to the side and the bullet shifted from its target. He used the force to push it away from him. _Good, a challenge_. I smirked behind my helmet. His eyes came back to me. He focused on me. A grin spreading across his lips. I stepped back, not out of fear, but to prepare myself for what was to come next. I bent my knees, pushing myself upward, triggering my jetpack to activate, I shot upward; hovering. I aimed again, not at his head this time, but at his abdomen. Another shot, deflected. A few more shots, just to gain some distance from him, to distract him. I pointed my left arm at him, firing my mini flamethrower, singeing his clothes. I turned around, moving toward the glass windows. We were on Mandalore, home of the Mandalorians. I had just witnessed Maul take down and kill Vizsla, leader of the Deathwatch. He had taken over as the new leader. I didn't like it, so I stood against him. Myself and several others. He doesn't deserve to be my leader, though our code says otherwise. By taking up arms against Maul, I will now be a rogue Nite Owl. My head raced with different scenarios.

As I turned around to get a look at where Maul was, I could see his grin from here. He liked the challenge too. I saw him change his stance, he was about to lunge at me. As he shot himself from where he stood toward me, I shut off my pack, and dropped to the ground. Barely missing his saber. I watched that look of annoyance cross his face. I threw up my hand, shooting at him, he landed on the rail of the landing above me. I looked to my team briefly, "go! I'll cover you!" He lunged again, I dodged him, as he landed he swung at me. Another dodge, this happened for another few moves. I quickly reloaded my gun, while dodging. Quickly I angled the gun to his chin, shot, he shifted his head and avoided it. My mouth gaped for a moment, with the butt of his hilt he jammed me in the stomach, knocking the air from my lungs. I slipped my free hand into my utility belt, grabbing a smoke bomb. I pressed, released it between us. _Without your vision what can you do?_ I grinned, dropped, and swung my leg out, knocking him over. He toppled. I gripped his leg, attaching another bomb to him. Pressed, held, for a few seconds, released and jumped back, out of the smoke. I positioned myself, ready for him. Seconds later the bomb came flying back at me, with wide eyes I jumped up, barely avoiding the explosion.

"You think a trick like that will aid you?" Maul hissed from the smoke, golden eyes could be seen, through the fading smoke. He was looking right at me. "So you can see in the smoke? Well aren't you talented." I cooed, tauntingly. He jumped at me, meeting me in the air for a moment, before pushing me into the rail of the landing, with his shoulder. I grunted. The force of the push damaged my jetpack, and I hung onto the rail, with one hand, where as he landed on the floor below me. With one hand, I dropped the pack from my back. It thudded next to him. He didn't even move. Ignoring him for a moment, I gripped the rail with my other hand. Hoisting myself up. I swung my leg over the rail. I looked down at him. "Can't end me that easily." I grinned, behind my helmet.

"We shall see about that." Maul murmured. He threw his saber at me, slicing through the rails I was perched on. Lucky for me, I fell on the landing, and not down further. I hopped up, threw a few more smoke bombs as his saber returned to his hand. With that, I took the chance to leave that area. I raced toward the hall on the left side of the building. A narrow space suited me better, anyway. I laid trip wire, additional smoke bombs, some thermal grenades, it seemed excessive, but for the person coming, it was needed. I stood at the end of the hall, near the exit, to entice him to come to me. He appeared at the entrance, down the hall. It felt like he was just staring, but I knew what he was doing. He was assessing the hall. _Smart man. Too bad he'll be dead soon_. I licked my lips in anticipation. I wasn't typically a killer, but putting him down would be a great feeling. My attention was brought back to him, when I felt him come closer. I shifted, I looked up, and he was there. Briefly I looked around him, the traps weren't triggered. _But, how?_ Looking back to him, _he's too close_. I could feel the heat radiating from his saber, and it was just in his hand. No, wait, the heat wasn't coming his saber, but between my legs. The heat raced through me. _Why?_ I questioned myself, as I stared up at him. The look in his eye was enough for me to clench my thighs together, to try and stop the burning feeling I felt in the pit of my stomach. I quivered a little, not from fear, but anticipation. He raised a brow, "feeling scared, are we?"

"I do not fear you." I retorted, almost too quickly. He raised his hand, using the force to grip onto my neck, with his other, he raised it and brought it to my helmet, pressing into it. I gasped at the motion, but he wasn't squeezing, it was more like his way of keeping me in place. I could hear the searing sound of the saber cutting through the material, until I could feel the heat near my face, then it was cool again. I saw him withdraw the saber. With a flick of his eyes, the helmet came apart into two. It felt to the floor with a heavy thud. His eyes looked me over. They started from my chin and up, I wasn't even trying to fight against the force grip around my throat, knowing if I struggled it would only get tighter, just as it had before. I could see his eyes wavering on my lips, I bit my bottom lip tentatively. I could hear the sound of him swallowing, after I did that. I smirked, as his eyes trailed to mine. My eyes were green and clear. Though, I challenged him, just by looking at him directly. "Do you fear me now?" He asked, rhetorically.

With a smirk on my face, "no, but you should fear me." My voice taunting. He raised his brow again. I raised a leg, and kicked him in the shin. He released my neck, out of shock that I was so daring. Once I was free, I did a round house kick to his hand holding the saber, freeing it too. I dipped to his waist, grabbing his saber and securing it to my belt. I looked up at him for a moment, my eyes passing his crotch. I grinned "bye", took my stance and bolted from the place I was squatting, toward the traps. He turned, and was on my tail, I triggered the middle trap, the thermal detonator, it set off the rest of the traps, and I only had seconds to escape that area, before it went off. And he was seconds behind me. I vaulted from my spot, avoiding most of the explosion. The blast pushed me ten feet away. I lay on the ground for a moment, I rolled over, sitting myself up. I don't know what resigned me to stay and wait to see if he survived or not, but I did. I sat there and waited, my gun pointing toward the flames. A hand emerged from the flames, gripping the wall. He pulled himself out. His clothes had taken most of the damage. There were burns on his arms. Other than that, he appeared fine. "You certainly are resistant." I cooed to him, letting out a whistle.

His eyes shot up at my voice. He was certain I had fled. His eyes were wide, shocked to see me sitting there. He looked me over, I escaped most of the blast, but there were burn marks in my armor and my body armor had torn a bit. He felt compelled to ask, "Why are you still here? You had your chance to flee." I pursed my lips, in thought. "I chose to make sure you weren't coming out of that alive. But, since you have, I guess I have to find another way to make you suffer for your crimes." He stepped away from the flames, discarding pieces of charred fabric as he made his way toward me. I licked my lips in reaction to what I saw. His chest was broad, well defined, the muscles in his abdomen were predominant, and I bit my lip, as my thighs squeezed together, my eyes trailed down further, following the v lines seeping into the hem of his torn pants. As he inched closer, he strode with purpose. I don't know what was coming over me, but more than my desire to kill him, I was having sexual thoughts fly through my mind. I pinched my leg, reminding myself he is the enemy. Before long, he was standing above me. I swallowed hard, I lost my chance to flee, and I was too distracted. I arched my back, to look at him better. Up close I could see the scars that were across his abdomen, my eyes trailed up, he was grinning a wicked smile. His eyes were narrowed, and but they didn't seem dangerous, like they should have been. With that, I got up, but didn't get far, he gripped my wrist with one hand, slamming me against the solid wall. With his other hand he slid it up to my chest pieces, and tore them off with just strength alone, one by one. Five pieces total. Maul eyed my body armor, his fingers trailing along the material, gauging its thickness, its sturdiness. They slid down till they found a slit in the armor, it was barely visible, and it was on my right side, near another piece of armor covering my hip. He hooked his fingers in the material, using his strength he pulled upward, I could hear it rip as his arm moved upward. I knew what I had to do, but my body wanted to do something else. This fight against him, aroused me. There was something about him that attracted my attention. His fingers made their way to below my chest, when he stopped ripping my body armor. He looked at his work. Slipping his red and black fingers into the material, his fingers were rough to the touch, but they slid gingerly, as if he was exploring unknown territory. Upwards they went, stopping just below my breast. I gulped, inhaling, I was a traitor to the Deathwatch as it stood in the eyes of my former friends, and I was just so curious what it would be like to lie with enemy. I've had to do things I wasn't proud of to get information before, why would this be any different? I don't think it would be. I bit my lip, parted my thighs, used one leg to wrap around one of his one, and pull him into me. _Yes, I will use this as a means of getting information_ , I told myself, as if to justify my arousal for this monster.

That motion caught him off guard, before he could steady himself, he was upon me. His crotch against mine, I arched my back a little, rising my hips to rub against him. He inhaled sharply. His eyes darting to my pelvis then to my eyes. No longer taking his time, he lifted his hand, cupping my breast, rubbing it. Placing two fingers over my nipple, pinching, rubbing, eliciting a moan from me that I kept in my throat. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He released my wrist, tearing pieces of armor off as I kept up my movements, and he kept his. While he was distracted, I used my now free hand to slide behind my back and grip a dart, making sure it was accessible for when I needed it. Maul, pushed himself into me, I kept another moan from escaping. With my left hand, I gripped his waistband, pulled him closer, harder into me. Eager to see where this would lead, I dropped my hand down the front side of his pants. My hand was met with a cold surface. Unsure why, I raised my eyes questioningly. A frown came to his lips, than an angry snarl erupted from him. The fingers toying with my nipples went to my neck, his mouth to my nipple. He shoved his face under the fabric. His breath was hot, my body shivered against him. Taking my nipple in his mouth, he rolled tongue along the tip and sucked. My body reacted on its own, arching so that he could take more into his mouth. With his hand against my neck, I couldn't feel him with my fingers, it was now out of reach. A moan slipped through my lips unwillingly. Maul sucked hard, his teeth grazing across the skin. He tore the rest of my body armor away from me, in a fit of anger. His hand got tighter, and I gasped for air. I refused to whimper in pain, even though his grip hurt. He released my neck once more, his hand trailing down my collarbone, to my other breast, for a moment he groped, sending more shivers down to where I was already aching for him to touch. Maul's hand inched downward, his fingers stopped just above my crotch where I had body armor still, he had torn away the solid pieces of armor from before. Maul's fingers slid down slowly, my body quaked when he reached my clit. "Ah" I gasped. He liked that response, and switched to my other breast.

"Mmm…" I moaned. I gripped my leg tighter around him. I could feel the cool surface of metal through the fabric. I heard the rumors, about what had happened to him, to his legs. _Ah, information._ I grinned at this. I took the moment, while he was distracted to change the playing field. Gripping his leg, I positioned my other one just right, used physical force for momentum to catch him off guard, and force him down. He fell, and I fell with. I was now straddling him, I let go just in time, before my leg was caught under him. I pulled the fabric down from his waist enough to assess the situation. "I bet you feel like half of a man now." I grinned, mocking him. Anger spread across his face, my trick had knocked the wind from his lungs, and I put my hands against his wrists, pinning him. "I wonder if you still feel pleasure." I mused to myself. I had the upper hand now, I was the one to grin wickedly now.

He thrusted his hips up, and I moaned. "I am more of a man than your dead leader". My grin dropped. My eyes narrowed in anger. My grip tightened, he smirked. Maul thrusted again, for a moment, I thought I felt something harden below my crotch, there was nothing there a moment ago. He flipped me, as he was thrusting, did my own trick against me. Maul crashed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue in. I moaned, and he kissed harder, I slipped one hand up the back of his head and tugged on one of this horns in pleasure. The other hand snaked down his chest, tracing the muscles, dropping to his waistband once more. There was something there now, the tips of my fingers found his throbbing penis. It was his turn to moan now, and it was a long throaty moan. My thumb and middle finger took hold around his head, and my forefinger rubbed the slit in his tip. He moaned again, trying to stick his tongue further down my throat. As if I was first person he's kissed in ages. I licked his tongue with my own, wrestling with him. I dropped my fingers down, further, coming in contact with metal. _Ah, so that's how it is_. I positioned himself to where the fabric was torn over my lips. I used him to rub against me. From there he pushed himself inside of me. I cried out in pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah." I gasped and moaned against each thrust. I was enjoying it. I didn't think I would, with my ulterior motive up my sleeve. He rolled his hips against mine, and I rocked with him. We moved in unison. His hands began to roam across my body, grasping every nook and cranny that he could touch. A hand snaked up and into my hair, tugging my head back, he bit my earlobe, whispering "you belong to me now". I rolled my eyes, and he tugged harder at my hair.

I gasped and I felt my thighs tighten. My free hand snaked behind my back, grabbing the dart that I had been hiding in my utility belt that I had strangely still be wearing, even though various parts of my armor were spread out around the area. I heard footsteps. They were heavy. I heard it call out, but didn't hear what it said. The steps came closer, they were coming up the stairs to the far right of the landing. They came to a stop when they reached the top. "Brother..?" He asked, Maul froze, stopped thrusting, composed himself, my hand that was on his head dropped to down, tracing the markings on his body as he spoked. "What?" He hissed and looked over his shoulder at his brother. Impatient, "If you have nothing to say, then go patrol. I am almost done here." There was silence for a long moment, and then the heavy thuds went back toward the direction they had come from, until I was sure that they were gone. Maul looked back over to me, noticed my arm behind my back, I saw that, released the dart and brought my hand back out. "There was an itch." I said, to diffuse his curiosity.

Maul looked over my body, the destroyed armor I was wearing in patches. The marks he left across my breasts and neck. He was admiring his handy work, when I clenched around his erection. He looked down briefly and pulled himself from me. He sat down, and pulled me to him. I slid back onto him, with ease as we were both dripping wet. He placed both hands on my hips and rocked me against him. His mouth going onto my lips, he bit me at first, nibbling slightly, and then more aggressively and I parted my lips for him, and he slipped his tongue inside. "Ah, ah, close" I moaned against his tongue. He gripped me tighter and the thrusts got harder and faster. "Mm… Maul…" Before I could take those words back he climaxed with me, our bodies shook, and quivered against each other. etting his pre-cum f to where the fabric was torn over my lips. I used him to rub against me. if I was first person he'his headI hadn't meant to say his name. He removed his mouth from my own, and rested his forehead against mine. A tender action, I raised my brow at him. _Was he actually a gentle soul?_ Then I remembered what he had done. Immediately I hated myself for thinking that. I did however feel like this could grow into something. I leaned in, kissed him on the lips, gently, tenderly, testing his reaction. He had closed his when he went to rest his head against my own. His eyes opened, and were staring at me, searching my eyes. He sighed when he didn't find what he was looking for. I went in again, and kissed him, just as gently as before. I dropped my head down a little to his chin, to his jaw, moving down slowly, arousing him once again. I rocked my hips against him, and he felt pumped again.

Maul gripped, and held me as I rocked against him. With my free hand, I went and grabbed the dart and quickly, discretely brought it up to his neck and poked through his skin applying the drugs. It was too late for him to react, it was already seeping into his veins. It acted quickly. He went to throw me off of him in retaliation, but the damage was done. "What have you… done?!" He shouted at me, before his limbs gave out on him, and what little effort he was holding himself up with was gone. He lay flat on the floor. "I gave you're a paralyzing drug." The effects last quite a while, so don't even think of shouting for help either". A real smile played on my lips. I bent down, raising my hips above him, just barely touching his head. His erection was still strangely there, with the drugs in affect. I dipped my hips down, and he moaned lightly. "Who are you really?" I asked. To his surprise the words bubbled up and out of him. "I am Darth Maul. Sith Lord. Former apprentice to my master… What have you done?!" He repeated himself.

"I think you can guess that for yourself." I mused. I licked his lips, dropped my hips down onto him, rocked against him, as I didn't this, I asked him various questions, and he unwillingly gave me his answers. My last question to him was, who his real target was. He told me. "Guess I'll be making a new friend here soon." I chuckled. I was quick to cum this time. I was much more turned on, after having turned the tables.

I hopped up off of him. Bent over him and whispered in his ear. "You belong to me." He growled at me. I smiled. I could hear several footsteps down below enter the area.

"Bo-Katan! Are you in here?" Someone called out. I looked around for any type of clothing. I spotted a dead soldier and quickly changed into that uniform, after removing what I had left of my armor. Maul watched me change. I walked over to the rail, and looked over the ledge. "Hey boys'." I called out. They looked up, and immediately came upstairs. I turned over to glance at Maul, his penis was gone, it was as if I had just beaten him without the uses of sex. I walked over to him, bent down. "That's a neat trick." He growled at me again in response. Her comrades came over, "you took him down?"

"Sure did. I got what information I needed from him, you may take him. I suggest we get going before his brother returns." I suggested. Two men went on either side of Maul and picked him up. "Oh, one more thing." I walked over to face Maul. Looked him right in the eyes. "You're still a monster..." I patted his metal crotch, it was a playful snip on my part, which only he would understand.

End.

A/N: So, there was originally a slightly different ending with like 300 more words, but I accidentally replaced the original copy with a previously saved copy. So I rewrote everything within about an hour and a half from the previous saved spot. Hope you enjoyed him weird pairing combination. Obviously not canon in any sense of the word.

If you would like to stay posted on various projects that I will be working on, you are welcomed to follow me on Facebook, and like my page. Nikita-M-Grieson-433199256875488

Or you can also follow me via my business page, for my geeky items: NotoriousNikkiArt or shop/NotoriousNikkiArt.

Sincerely,

Wolf-girl87


End file.
